


Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With

by Punzel23



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Melendaire, The Good Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punzel23/pseuds/Punzel23
Summary: Neil and Claire's journey continues.   Picks up after 3x18, there isn't an earthquake, but there is another event.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 86
Kudos: 90





	1. A Better Person

**Author's Note:**

> Entering my universe of Melendez didn't die...lol.

“You can’t help who you fall in love with” Neil closes his eyes and presses his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose trying to relieve this tension in his head. It was a phrase in a book or movie that he saw at one point but couldn’t recall exactly where. He remembered thinking it was a really dumb line when he heard it, never imagining he’d find himself in that predicament. 

He sat against his desk after telling Claire that she made him a better surgeon…. a better person and took a deep breath. He may have just overstepped but there was no way to take it back now. 

He had been doing so well, managing these feelings until Dash came in that day. He recalls that piercing feeling in his heart as Claire looked so happy to see her friend. He was going to ask her to go out that evening in the locker room when he found her staring at the shoe box. He played the part of good friend and mentor though, advising her that if he makes her happy, she should give it a try. 

A couple nights later when they were leaving the hospital and he finally worked up the nerve after a successful surgery to suggest they get drinks together, but she said she had called Dash. 

Again, that piercing pain returned and he felt a moment of shock. “Good for you” he forced the words as to not make her feel bad. She deserved to be happy. 

When he saw the flowers from Dash, he knew that had to be the end of him. Claire wasn’t into romantics. The smile on her face though, spoke volumes. 

When she admitted that she hadn’t even kissed Dash, he was surprised but somehow relieved. This time, he put some time between them before giving her any advice. Returning to the lounge he gave advice that he wishes someone would have given him. “If he’s the right guy stop waiting for the right time.” 

Tonight, when she came in about Finn, and not knowing if the surgery was worth the risk, his answer came out before he could stop himself. If nothing else, he needed her to know she had changed him. 

Claire felt something growing between them but wasn’t sure if it was just her or not. She thought that going out with Dash would stop those feelings but when she kissed him, that was the true answer. Now she had to determine, was a relationship between a boss and resident worth the risk? 

Claire grabbed her things before heading up to Melendez’s office to give him a report on Finn.  
“Finn’s test results came back normal” she says standing in his office, pausing she then adds, “I’m not sure it was worth the risk” she says needing to somehow test the waters. His response was more than she expected causing her to stammer and leave with a quick “Goodnight.” 

“Idiot” she thought to herself as she got into the car. She met Dash for dinner, but her mind kept going back to Neil. She ended the date early, with the excuse she was tired, but she opted to call her therapist to talk this over. 

Sitting on the couch she was reconsidering if this was a good idea or not. She fidgeted as she sat and the therapist could tell she was really struggling with something. 

Claire feared if she says the words out loud then they are no longer just hers. Someone else will know. Finally, though, she explains- “I think I’m in love with my boss.”

She spent the next hour hashing over her feelings with the therapist. Part of her wanted the therapist to tell her she was wrong and that it was in her head, but she didn’t get that answer. 

“You should talk to him” Dr. Malkin replied.

“I can’t just talk to him” Claire scoffed

“He’s your friend. You two are close. It’s not impossible that he has the same feelings Claire” Dr. Malkin explained. 

Claire rubbed her eyes as she rested her elbows on her knees. 

“Listen, try and sleep on it tonight and decide tomorrow. It’s one step at a time” Dr. Malkin instructed. 

“Ok” Claire replied taking a deep breath. 

The next morning Claire woke up, still undecided on what to do. However, she found herself trying to pick out an outfit that he may like, shaking her head when she realized it and just grabbing something. “Get yourself together Browne. You are a doctor. A professional.” She said staring in the mirror.


	2. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your feedback and thoughts mean so much :)

Neil’s mind kept returning to thoughts of Claire and their conversation. He hoped he didn’t create some sort of awkwardness between them. She was more likely just to try and move forward if he did, but creating distance as she did it, and the thought of that hurt. Getting in his Tesla, he headed towards the hospital.

A few miles from the hospital, there was suddenly a jarring bang that caused him to lose control of the car and spin into a pole.

The airbag deployed and his head whipped toward the steering wheel then back to the head rest. When his eyes opened, there was smoke coming out of the front of his now smashed car.

“Oooh” he rubbed his head. Someone came over to his door.

“Sir? Sir? Are you ok?” the man said knocking on the window. Neil managed to nod yes, still trying to compose himself from the events from moments earlier. The man was on his cellphone, probably calling an ambulance and alerting police of the accident. Neil opened his door to try and get out.

“I’m so sorry! I dropped my phone and reached down to get it, I guess I hit the gas instead of slowing down” the man explained.  
Neil went to get up and the man stopped him.  
“The ambulance will be here in a few, just sit tight” the man said putting his hand out to stop Neil.  
“I’m fine” Neil replied annoyed.  
A couple minutes later there were ambulances and police cars around them blocking off the road. The paramedics insisted on putting Neil in the ambulance to check him out. His head felt dizzy and it was difficult to stand.  
He pulled out his phone to let Audrey know that he’d be late but before he could send it someone caught his eye.

Claire had gone around the long way to work and was now regretting it because of an accident.  
As she started to pass it, she noticed a Tesla with a Stanford license plate and her heart sank. Her mind went back to her mother’s accident.

“God no, please no” she mumbled as tears instinctively welled up and her hand covered her mouth. She pulled over quickly and ran across the road towards Neil’s car doing all she could not to lose it. As she approached the car, a paramedic grabbed her arm, “Ma’am you can’t…” he started as she pulled away.  
“Neil” she called out, not yet able to see if anyone was in the car.

He saw her from the ambulance and pushed his way out as the paramedic tried to stop him.  
“Claire!” he called out  
He could see the panic, fear and relief as she turned to see him running to meet him.  
“You’re ok” she says, tears streaming down her face as she touches his chest and face in an effort to reassure herself.  
“Yeah” he forces a smile to try and help console her, placing his hand on her arm.  
Before he realizes it, her lips are now on his, pressed firmly against them, her hands on the side of his face. It takes him by surprise at first, but his hands wrap around her waist. He can taste the salty tears on lips that are silky smooth and it’s intoxicating. It’s all the emotions that had been held in over the past couple of weeks. She finally breaks the kiss, pulling him close and hugging him.

“I thought..” she pauses, “I thought..” Claire tries to explain unable to get the words out.  
“I’m ok” he reluctantly pulls back so he can look at her, wiping the tears from her face.  
“Promise” he says as he leans to kiss her once more but it interrupted by the paramedic.

“Sir, we need to take you to get checked out” The paramedic says  
Neil curses under his breath. “I’m fine, I’m a doctor at St. Bonaventure” he explains.  
“Sir, it’s protocol” the paramedic explains.  
“C’mon. I’ll follow you” Claire tells him, her eyes pleading.  
“Ok” he says for her sake.

Claire meets them at the ambulance bay and walks in with him so she can evaluate him.  
As they head in she looks for an emergency room bay, Audrey sees them.  
“Oh my God! Neil! What happened?” she asks heading over.  
“Car accident” he plays it off  
“Here, bay 6” Audrey instructs as she grabs a light to check his eyes.  
“I’m fine. I was going to text you to let you know I’d be late” he chuckles but grabs his ribs realizing laughing hurts.

Claire gives his stats, “I was passing by when I saw the accident” she explains.

Audrey nods as she starts to do an exam.

“I’m fine.” Neil winces as she cleans the scrape on his head.

Let’s get some x-rays and make sure nothing is broken” she instructs as she makes him lean back on the bed.  
“Claire, you can head upstairs to cover Melendez’s patients since you are familiar with them. I’ll page Park to have him assist me down here.”

“Ok” Claire said taking a deep breath, not wanting to leave him. Neil gave her a pleading look before she left hoping that she’d understand that he wanted her there.

Claire went upstairs to complete her rounds on patients. She eventually made her way downstairs to check on Melendez. Dr. Lim was in the room checking his vitals, but she decided to stop by anyway.

“Sorry to interrupt, I wanted to let you know that I’ve got upstairs handled and have filled out the release papers for Diaz and Johnson.” She told them, really just looking for an excuse to check on Neil.

“Thanks” Neil replied.  
“Is everything ok down here?” Claire asked looking at Neil then Lim.  
“Yeah, he’s a little banged up but ok. He’s really lucky he didn’t see the car coming behind him. If he had and his body tensed up as a reaction it could have been much, much worse.” Audrey explained.  
“But it’s not much worse” Neil interjected.  
“Once everything checks out I’ll release him to go home” she replied looking at Claire.  
“I’m fine. I can take an Uber” Neil rolled his eyes.  
“Nobody asked” Audrey replied flatly  
Claire nodded, wanting to chuckle at Neil’s reaction but slightly jealous that Audrey was taking him home.  
“If you need anything, just let me know” she said standing there for a moment as if there was something else she’d like to say before turning to leave.

“You don’t have to drive me home, I’ll be fine with Uber” Neil explained  
“No, I’m not sending you home in an Uber.” Audrey scoffed. “You were a friend to me when I was discharged from the hospital, I’m just returning the favor.” She explained.  
“I..” he began  
“Stop arguing or you can spend the night here” she smirked.  
“Got the MRI results” Park said coming in from behind the curtain “they’re clear.”  
“Good” Audrey replied “I’ll get the discharge paperwork started” she said as she left.

Claire finished her shift and decided to stop by Neil’s place and drop off some food. She got to the door and it felt as though there were butterflies in her stomach. She knocked and waited for what felt like eternity although it was likely about thirty seconds.

She was surprised when Dr. Lim opened the door.  
“Um.. Hi” she said stammering  
“Claire, hi” Audrey replied surprised to see her.  
“I just thought I’d drop off some food, in case he needed it” Claire explained holding out the bag.  
“Thanks” Audrey smiled. “We were just looking through take out menus” she laughed.  
Claire gave a tight-lipped smile. This felt awkward.  
“I better get going, have a good night” she said turning to leave.  
“You too” Audrey replied before shutting the door.

Neil came out of the shower and saw the food bag on the counter. “That came fast” he said wincing as he breathed.  
“Oh” Audrey laughed, “no, I didn’t order it. Browne dropped it off” she explained as she grabbed some spoons for the soup.  
“She just dropped it off and left?” he asked  
“Yeah” Audrey shrugged.

Neil picked up his phone from the counter to text Claire and thank her but as he did, he had a strong pain run through his body and he sat the phone back down.

“You need to eat something, take some pain medicine and laydown” Audrey instructed firmly.

“Ugh.” He groaned. “I’m not a child you know, that right?” he asked slightly annoyed. The fact that he didn’t make a very good patient on top of wondering about Claire wasn’t helping matters at all.

“You know I’m your boss, right?” Audrey replied

“In the hospital, and we’re not in the hospital” Neil shot back, then feeling guilty because she was after all trying to help. “I’m sorry. I suck at being a patient, but I do appreciate your help” he said giving a half smile.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m not here as a boss, I’m here as a friend” Audrey replied looking down before meeting his eyes again. “But you are right, you do suck as a patient” she laughed lightening the mood.


	3. I'll Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over-eager Residents trying to score brownie points making it hard for Browne and Melendez to connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! They really mean a lot and are so appreciated. I've got a lot of this done, just going through and editing. There's so twist and detours but I hope you enjoy the ride :)!

Claire sat in her car in front of her apartment for a moment before getting out. There were so many thoughts and emotions running through her mind, she just needed to find a pause button. 

She wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, but her brain was too overloaded and tired to try and analyze it all. 

She didn’t get much sleep as her dreams replayed the accident scene but, in this scenario, he didn’t make it. She woke up in sweat screaming. When she fell back asleep the dream began right where it left off, causing her to wake again.

The next morning, she walked into the resident’s lounge where the others were waiting. She was absolutely exhausted and hoped the day would go quickly. She pulled out her phone and opened up a text message to Neil.

“Hope you are feeling ok, if you need anything just holler”

As she hit send, Andrews stopped in to let everyone know that Lim would be running late and gave them their assignments. 

“Do you think she and Dr. Melendez are together? Sometimes near-death experiences bring people together” Shaun says looking at the others.

“She did take him home yesterday” Park chuckled

Claire looked down at her patient’s chart.

“What do you think Claire?” Morgan prodded

“Hmm? Oh, I don’t know. I don’t think it’s much of our concern” she replies getting up.

She tried to shrug it off but the implication of Melendez being together with Lim did sting.

It was impulsive and, in the moment, but she knew he had to feel something with their kiss also, it couldn’t have been just her. The more time that went by though, the more she questioned it in her head.

Neil sat on the couch; Audrey was about to leave and check-in at the hospital. He appreciated the assistance but was capable of taking care of himself. His body ached horribly and he finally giving in to taking another of the pain pills that Audrey prescribed. He heard the phone text alert and picked it up. Seeing that it was from Claire made him smile. He opened it to respond but was distracted when Audrey came over and sat some snacks on the coffee table with water along with a few takeout menus. 

“Here are some snacks and water, and then some takeout menus in case I don’t make it back around lunchtime.” She instructed.

“I’ll be fine. Thank you.” He replied turning towards her and setting his phone down on the side table.

“Try and get some rest- stay off your feet” she said turning to leave.

“Yes ma’am” he chuckled. He could feel the pain pill kicking in and yawned. Turning on the tv for noise, he laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day felt like it was dragging, and Claire found herself continually checking her phone to see if Neil had responded to her. He was probably sleeping or found a way to make himself busy she thought as she once again stuck the phone back in her lab coat.

Going down to the cafeteria she sat down at a table and was shortly joined by Park and Morgan. Claire let out a yawn as she pushed the salad around in her bowl.

“Day dragging for you too?” Park asked with a sigh

“Ugh, yes” Claire responded

“Heard anything on Melendez?” he asks casually

“No” Claire shrugged

“Dr. Lim” Morgan spoke up as Audrey walked by. “How’s Melendez?” she asked

“He’s good, sore but he’ll be ok” Audrey replied. “I actually wanted to ask a favor, would one of you mind stopping by his place and dropping off some food for lunch? I’ve got a meeting” she asked.

“I’ll be happy to” Morgan and Park quickly replied as Lim and Claire were thrown off guard by their enthusiasm.

“Either one of you can, I appreciate it” Audrey said before leaving.

“Eager much?” Claire asked with a huff

“There’s a transplant surgery she has in a week, so yes, I want to do whatever I can to be helpful” Morgan smirked

“I’m just trying to be nice” Park answered as he tried to plan his move to be the one to go.

“Liar” Claire rolled her eyes. 

Morgan jumped up and grabbed her things to head over to Melendez’s place. “I’ve got it!”

Melendez was woken by a knock on his door. 

“One second” he hollered as he got up

Opening the door, he was surprised to see Morgan.

“Dr. Reznick” he smiled

“I brought you some food for lunch. Dr. Lim had a meeting” she said as she made her way inside.

“You didn’t have to but thank you” he replied as she sat the bag on the counter.

“Is there anything you need?” she asked

Neil gave a tight-lipped smile, “No, I’m good. How are things at the hospital?” he wondered if something was going on at the hospital that had Claire busy.

“Good, nothing too exciting going on” Morgan shrugged.

“I better get back, but if there’s anything you need let us know” she smiled.

“Thanks,” he said as he walked her to the door.

It was odd that she came and not Claire. He wondered if this was Claire creating distance. 

Neil looked at his phone, no new notifications. He decided to distract himself with a medical journal.

Claire worked the rest of the afternoon, still slightly distracted by her thoughts of Neil. It would be ridiculous to stop by with dinner again tonight, she didn’t want to seem like some desperate girl that wanted attention. After all, she told him to text her if he needed anything and Park would probably try and get brownie points since he didn’t stop by at lunch.

She was exhausted, mentally, and physically at this point all she wanted to do was go home and take a warm shower. Right now though, she had charts to finish.

“Hey, Claire!” Park said walking into the lounge.

Claire looked up, “Hey” she smiled

“I thought I’d pick up something for Melendez and drop it off. Do you have any suggestions?” he asked holding the side of his backpack firmly.

“Um, I don’t know. I think Morgan picked up a burger so something other than that” she shrugged not offering any other suggestions in his in Morgan’s ploy to try and get brownie points.

“I think he likes Thai” Park said thinking out loud

“Yeah” Claire responded unenthusiastically. “I think there may be a menu in his office of a place he orders from.” She knew the name of the place but wasn’t going to give part the satisfaction of knowing that. She could also tell him what Melendez’s favorite combo was but wasn’t going to.

Park stopped by Melendez's place and knocked on the door. 

“Alex, hi” Audrey said as she opened the door.

“Dr. Lim” he greeted “I wasn’t sure if Dr. Melendez would have dinner, so I picked some up” he offered handing her a bag filled with Thai food.

Neil heard someone at the door and walked over to see who it could be. Although he didn’t think it was Claire it still disappointed him some to see that it in fact wasn’t.

“Park, hi,” he said noticing the bag of food in Audrey’s hand.

“You have the best residents” She chuckled

“Well, I just, uh, wanted to drop off some food. You’re probably still pretty sore” Park smiled “I’ll let you eat before it gets cold. Have a good night”

“Thanks again,” Neil said shutting the door.

“They want in on a surgery I’m doing next week and think bringing you food will influence me” Audrey laughed as she took out the containers. 

“Maybe they should just focus on doing their job and making sure they remember all the steps” he replied with an eye roll.

“It’s crazy that soon we’ll have another group of first years that they will be assisting in training,” Audrey says shaking her head.

“It’s going to be interesting, that’s for sure” Neil commented taking a bite of food.

After dinner, Audrey helped clean up. “I think I’m going to go lay down. You don’t have to stay tonight, I’ll be fine. The pain medicine just knocks me out” he explained.

“Are you sure?” she asked

  
“Yeah. I’ll call you if there’s a problem” he said with a smile.

“Ok, well. I’ll head home. Your couch isn’t all that comfortable anyway” she laughed.

“Thanks again, for everything,” he said as he walked her to the door.

He walked over to the couch and checked his phone again. “Nothing,” he thinks as he sees no notifications hoping that there would be one from Claire. 

He couldn’t get her out of his mind, no matter what he tried. He could still taste her lips, feel them pressed against his. It was the only thing he really remembered from the whole accident. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Invisible String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I wanted it separate from the next which is longer :). Also paying homage to those on Twitter who love Taylor Swifts "Folklore" as a Melendaire soundtrack :)

Claire sat at the light and waited for it to change. It was a long day, and she was beyond exhausted. Maybe tonight she’d get some sleep. Her favorite song came on the radio and she turned it up while she waited at the light.

_Time, curious time  
Gave me no compasses, gave me no signs  
Were there clues I didn't see?  
And isn't it just so pretty to think  
All along there was some  
Invisible string  
Tying you to me?  
Ooh_

It was interrupted suddenly by her phone ringing. 

“Seriously?” She asked out loud as the light turned green and she hit the gas hitting the button on the steering wheel to accept the call.

“Hello” she answered sounding annoyed and tired.

“Hey, Claire. It’s um Neil. Is this a bad time?” he asked feeling more nervous that he thought he should.

“Oh hey” her voice lightened “No, it’s not a bad time, what’s up?” she asked

“I, uh, wanted to see if you had left the hospital,” he asked pacing

“I just left. Did you need something? I can go back.” She offers

“No, it’s fine. Nothing important” he replies, “I’ll probably be in tomorrow, it can wait”

“Oh, so you’re feeling ok?” she asked as she continued to drive.

“Yeah. Sore, but ok” he sighs

“That’s good. I mean that you’re ok not that you’re sore” she explains feeling like she’s going to start rambling.

“Thank you for dinner the other night, I meant to text you, but the pain pills knock me out”

“You’re welcome, and it’s ok. I totally understand” she says, and he can feel her smile through the phone. “I’m glad you are doing ok”

“Thanks” he replies.

There’s a silence on the phone for a moment and he tries to think of some way to fill it. 

“I guess I better let you go, I’m getting on the highway and traffic is crazy” she says unsure of what to say really.

“Yeah, yeah. Be careful. I’ll um, I’ll see you tomorrow” he replies

“See you tomorrow,” she says before hanging up.

It made her feel better to hear his voice and that he called. She wasn’t sure where they went from here in talking about the kiss or if they even should talk about the kiss. She did know she was happy he was ok though.


	5. First Day Back At Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fun, I hope you enjoy it :)! LEt me know your thoughts!

The next day Claire walks into the lounge and sees the other residents trying to not obviously listen to Lim while she is talking to Melendez in his office. He is gesturing with his hands and her arms are crossed.

“The big boss doesn’t look happy,” Park said

“Must’ve snuck out of bed this morning and came here” Morgan chuckled

Claire rolled her eyes.

“I saw her get out of her car. He was not with her” Shaun replied to Morgan’s jab.

Lim left and Neil opened the door between his office and the lounge. 

“Hey everyone” he greeted.

“Morning” they replied

“H..” Claire began but Morgan cut her off.

“How are you feeling?” Morgan asked.

“I’m fine. A little sore but that’s all” Melendez smiled

“That was a rough accident” Park adds

“Yeah” Neil shook his head looking down at a folder. He wants to make eye contact with Claire but is afraid he’d completely give himself away if he does right now.

“I need two of you down in the ER to help cover it. Any volunteers before we draw numbers?” he asked. 

“I’ll go” Claire spoke up. She didn’t feel like a fight today. She was moody already from the lack of rest and didn’t need anything additional. 

“Me too” Shaun stated thinking that she must know something that he doesn’t.

Neil looks up surprised. His happy cloud that he had been on waiting to see her was now floating away and his heart was on a free fall as it did. “Ok then. Reznick, Park, you’re with me” he says taking a deep breath. Claire and Shaun head down to the ER to start work.

Melendez goes over the patient file with Morgan and Alex although it doesn’t have his full attention because he’s trying to figure out why Claire volunteered for the ER. 

“I think Browne knew that Melendez would be in a bad mood and that’s why she went to the ER today” Morgan says as she and Park wait on the scan to come up.

“He probably just doesn’t feel himself yet but is pushing anyway and isn’t in the best mood” Park replies.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon Neil sat down in the cafeteria for lunch and saw Claire grabbing some food. She saw him from the check out and he held up his hand hoping she’d come over. She was on her way when Audrey came up just before her and sat down with a cup of coffee and started talking to Neil. 

Claire kept walking, opting to go outside and eat on a bench. For all she knew they were talking about hospital business but this feeling of jealousy inside her wasn’t something she enjoyed. 

Neil walked out of the cafeteria shortly after Claire and looked to see if he could find her. Taking a deep breath, he headed up the to the elevators to go upstairs, he had a surgery starting soon and needed his head in the game. Shaun was headed to the Residents Lounge and stepped onto the elevator also. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Shaun asked folding his hands in front of him.

“Sure” Neil gave in

“Did you think your accident brings you and Dr. Lim back together?”

“What?” Neil asked sure he didn’t hear Murphy right

“Did a near-death experience bring you and Dr. Lim back together?”

“Why would you ask that?” Neil asked the annoyance evident in his voice

“People say it happens, so I wanted to know if it was the case for you” Shaun responds.

The elevator stops. “I’ve got surgery to get to,” Neil says exiting.

The surgery lasted longer than expected, so it was 4 am before Neil left the hospital. He decided to walk out through the ER in hopes of seeing Claire since she was on a 36-hour shift. 

Walking towards the ER he sees her talking to a patient. The patient is male, early thirties, good looking. He's dressed like a college kid, very casual. He can’t tell what it’s about, but she laughs. Then suddenly, the patient pulls her close and kisses her. 

“That was for good luck on the rest of your shift. I’ll probably see you again sometime” he says releasing her and walking away. 

Claire stands there for a moment and shakes her head, “I hope not. For your sake” she says rolling her eyes. 

Turning around she sees Neil standing at the nurse’s station with a view of the entire event.

“What?” she asks as if nothing had happened, setting some papers down to sign. 

“You make out with patients in the middle of the ER now?” Neil asks curiously

“Are you jealous?” she asks looking down at the form before making eye contact.

“I don’t get jealous,” he says furrowing his brows. 

“Oh, did it just bring back memories for you of making out in the ER?” she smirks feeling feisty after having to bottle up all of these feelings the past few days.

Neil sighs in defeat and puts his hand on his ribs wincing. That moment she referred to was one of his top regrets. Looking back, it was unprofessional and a really dumb way to tell people you’re dating someone. At the time, it seemed like a bold move to avoid whispers all over the hospital.

“I’m headed out. Have a good rest of your shift” he says with a nod.

“Are you ok?” Claire asks now concerned

“I’m fine, just a long first day back” he replies his voice sounding slightly irritated as he switches his bag to his other hand. 

“I’m going on a break. Let me walk you out” she offers to take his bag. She can’t tell if he is jealous of the stranger kissing her or if he’s had a long day and pushed himself too much.

“I’m fine, I’ve got it” he says still holding the bag.

Claire rolls her eyes in annoyance at how stubborn he is as she holds her hands up in defeat.

“If you want to walk out with me you can,” he says as he feels his heart flutter at the possibility.

She walks out with him waiting on his Uber ride. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he finally speaks up to ask as he looks at the phone to see the e.t.a. of his ride.

“Talk about what?” she replies as if she has no idea what he means.

Neil pauses. “The kiss” he finally responds.

“That. Yeah” Claire chuckles uncomfortably. “I, um.. I shouldn’t have, you’re my boss and..” she trails off.

Neil nods. “I don’t want things to be weird between us” he tells her

“It’s not. It won’t be” Claire says taking a deep breath. She isn’t sure if this is him giving her an out so that things aren’t weird or if he’s bringing it up because he feels something too.

Neil steps closer, their lips so close they are almost touching, “for the record, I liked it” he says his eyes darting between her eyes and her lips.

Claire unconsciously holds her breath, and she sees the car pull up. 

“Me too” she says in almost a whisper. 

The driver rolls down the window and ask “Melendez?” breaking the moment between them.

“That’s me” he replies still looking at Claire.

“Get some sleep” she says stepping back

Neil nods, “See you later” he smiles getting into the ride.

Neil couldn’t remember the last time he felt this excited, anticipated, anxious in a good way feeling that he had right now. That idiotic happiness he loved to mock in others. He understood Claire’s reservations, but he also knew deep inside that they could be great and were worth the chance. Now, he just had to find a way to convince her of that.

Claire walked back into the ER with a smile, wanting to let out a girlish squeal at the happiness bubbling up inside her. The moment passed quickly though as a trauma ambulance pulled into the bay. “Let’s do this,” she says taking a deep breath as she gets ready to meet the paramedics.


	6. Regrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting warm in here :) LOL. Thank you again for all your feedback and comments! They are very appreciated!

Neil enters the hospital through the ER hoping to catch Claire. He sees her stepping out from behind one of the curtains.

“Dr. Browne” he calls out to get her attention.

She turns and sees him carrying two coffees.

“Thought you could use this” he hands one to her smiling.

“Definitely” she smiles, and she takes a sip.

His gets a page and pulls out his phone, “I’ll see you around” he smiles and heads upstairs.

Claire sips her coffee which is giving her a second wind and, in her mind, analyzes their interaction. She wonders if she should leave well enough alone. He is after all; her boss and she is a resident who is still trying to prove herself. She taps the cup as she stands and thinks for a moment before being interrupted by Shaun.

“There is a toddler in room 2. Can you take it? I am not good with toddlers” Shaun says in almost a panic.

“Yes, but you’re gonna owe me Murphy” Claire says half joking, taking the chart.

As always, she winded up being there later than the 36 hours and was ready to get out of the hospital. Heading out the door she saw Neil waiting. 

“Hey, you hitchhiking again?” she asks joking

Neil turns and sees her, “You’re still here?” he asks

“Yeah. I got stuck. But it’s over now” she gives a tired laugh. 

“You need a ride?” she asks

Before he can respond Audrey comes out the door. “You ready?” Audrey asks looking at him

“I’ve got one, thanks” he tells Claire with a slight frown, wishing he could explain he would have if he knew she was still there before looking at Audrey and replying yes.

Audrey looks between them, and while it’s not as bad as the elevator but there’s still electricity there. 

“Have a good night” she says looking at Claire

“You too” Claire replies before turning to head towards her car feeling a little disappointed but telling herself it’s probably for the best.

“Nothing going on there huh?” she says turning to Neil

“Really?” he asks annoyed as he starts to walk.

Audrey shrugs and follows him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire is off the next day, which leaves Neil feeling restless and agitated, something that didn’t go un-noticed with the other residents on his service. 

“Somebody gives the man a pain pill!” Morgan complains as she works on a chart at the nurse’s station.

“What’s wrong?” Dr. Lim asks

“Oh, nothing. I was kidding” Morgan says laughing it off.

Dr. Lim shakes her head and goes about her business.

Park turns around from the copier and laughs. 

“You could have told me she was close” Morgan says throwing a pen at him.

“Can you two stop playing and get the patient consent?” Melendez asks as he walks past them.

“Next time I’m choosing the ER” Morgan mumbles.

Claire goes on a run to clear her head. It’s different without Neil and she’s not so into it anymore. She had talked to Dr. Malkin who suggested to she look at the pros and cons of what a relationship with Neil would bring. People may question her abilities or think she got surgeries because of him. However, she felt like she’s proven herself to this point. Would people think they had been right all along though and that she and Neil had been together this whole time? Would this reflect badly on him? 

“Ugh! This isn’t helping” she said out loud as she ripped off the paper and crumpled it up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week the residents wait in the lounge for assignments. Melendez walks in with some files. “Patient Surveys are in, and Browne is at the top of the list, followed by Park, Morgan and Shaun. Congrats Dr. Browne” he says tossing her a Starbucks gift card. 

“Park, Reznick- you’ll be with Andrews, Browne, Murphy- you’ll be with me” he instructs as he hands them each a set of patient files.

After meeting the patient Melendez instructs Claire and Shaun to get lab work and a scan done so that they can try and diagnose the problem. Shaun wanted to have lunch with Leah, so he suggested that he run the labs while Claire handled the scan and she agreed.

Melendez walks in while she’s running the scan. 

“See anything?” he asks sitting down and looking at the computer screen.

“Still waiting” she responds as she clicks a button.

“Do you… want to grab a drink later this week?” he asks casually

“At O’Malley’s?” she responds referring to a local pub they had been to a couple of times

“I was thinking somewhere a little nicer. Like… a date” he replies catching her off guard.

“We can’t” she tries unsuccessfully not to smile.

“I almost died. I was this close” he says gesturing with his hand.

“You’re my boss” she says as she moves the mouse to distract herself.

“You kissed me” he replies

“I thought you had…” she trails off unable to even finish

“I didn’t, and now we have this chance.” He replies.

“Would you have regretted not taking the chance if I had died?” he presses

“This scan is done” she says changing the subject. “I don’t see anything, there’s a slight shadow right there on the lung” she says pointing at the screen.

“Let’s see what the lab work shows and go from there” he says as he looks at the screen leaning in close to her.

He gets a page which lets her avoid their conversation for the moment. “I’ve got a meeting to get to, but I’ll follow up with you guys shortly.”

Claire and Shaun sit in the lounge and gather their information on the patient trying to come up with possible scenarios and treatments. 

“Let’s take a break. Try and step away for a few minutes and see if that helps.” Claire says pushing her chair back. 

She decides to grab a snack and take a little walk. After being downstairs for a few minutes she gets in the elevator to head back up. It starts to close but someone hits a button because it re-opens. “Ugh” she closes her eyes. It’s silly but she’s always grateful for elevator rides where she’s alone. 

Opening her eyes she sees Melendez step on. 

“You taking naps on the elevator?” he asks

“Ha, I wish. I just walked downstairs to take a breather” she says.

“Hmm” he replies stepping closer to her.

“So, did you think about it?” he asks

“Think about what?” she asks

“If you’d have regrets” he questions

“You’re my boss” she replies as he steps closer

“I won’t always be” he responds in a low sexy voice.

“But for now, you are and so” she says, but the way he looks at her causes her actions to betray her words. 

She steps closer and kisses him and it feels just as good as it did the first time. Her hands on his chest sliding down.... their hands meeting, intertwined. He steps forward so her back is against the elevator wall and he kisses her back with an equal passion.

The elevator dings letting them know their floor has been reached and they move apart quickly.

Shaun is waiting at the elevator doors. “I was just coming to look for you” he says as Claire quickly steps out. 

“Dr. Melendez, you’re back” he comments seeing Melendez step out as well. 

They walk into the lounge and Shaun looks at Claire. 

“Your face is flush Claire, were you running or are you sick?” Shaun asks curiously. 

“I told you I needed some air and was speed walking” she replies. “What did you find?” she asks changing the subject.

Melendez does all that he can not to give a reaction.

A few hours later, they’ve determined their approach and let the patient know. Surgery is scheduled for the next day. 

“Surgery consent form signed” she said handing him the paper. 

“Good work today” he tells her as he closes the laptop.

“Thanks” she smiles. “I’m heading out” she says as she starts to turn. 

“I’m right behind you, as soon as I get this Uber app to work” he says grabbing his bag.

“You need a ride?” she asks

“I don’t want to impose” he replies but at the same time hopes that she says he isn’t.

“Don’t be silly. C’mon” she says.


	7. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :). Thank you again for your comments and feedback, they truly keep me going!

“Do you want to get some dinner?” He asks

Claire looks at him unamused.

“It’s the least I can do since you are taking me home” he offers.

“Wild Tale?” she asks

“Sounds good” he smiles

They sit at the bar, she thinks about the time they were here after the favoritism complaint. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked

“Nothing” she shrugs “Why?”

“You seem like you’re in deep thought,” he says looking at the menu.

“Hmph,” she says studying the menu herself as well.

“We’ve got interviews for first-year Residents coming up” he says

“Really?” she asks taking a sip of her drink

“Yeah. Once Lim goes through them, you guys will observe them to help pick the finals. Then you’ll be responsible for supervising them” he explains.

“Morgan is going to love that” Claire laughs.

“Oh I bet” Neil rolls his eyes.

“Then there’s Shaun” Claire’s eyes get wide. “That is going to be truly interesting”

Neil almost spits out his drink at the thought. 

They spend the rest of their dinner making small talk, falling into the comfortable pattern they are so used to where they can talk just about anything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pull into his place and she parks. 

“Thanks for dinner” she smiles

“Thanks for driving. I guess it’s time for me to get a rental since I won’t have a car anytime soon” he laughs. 

“Ha” she sighs and looks very serious for a moment as she reaches over and places her hand over his that is resting on his leg.

“I would have regretted it” she says in almost a whisper, her eyes glassy.

“Claire” he says as he leans closer to her and kisses her, his hand cradling her face.

He pulls her over to the passenger side of the car where she straddles his lap.

“Neil” she moans as he kisses her down her neck.

Her hands moving from his chest to the tops of his shoulders holding them tightly. 

He turns his attention back to her lips, as their tongues explore each other’s mouth while he unbuttons her top.

He kisses her down her neck moving, opening her shirt. Her head leans back as she feels his lips traveling down her chest. He sits back and enjoys this view running his hands up her side, cupping her breast, and running his thumbs over her bra.

It’s a delicate, sexy as hell black lace bra that he’s only fantasized about seeing her in.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he says as he pulls her face back to his.

She grinds her hips and can feel his excitement against her. The way he looks at her just adds to this fire of desire that is raging. 

“I want you so bad” she moans in his ear and he thinks it may cause him to completely lose his mind.

“Let’s go inside” he suggests and while she appears hesitant for a moment, she nods in agreement. 

They walk inside hand in hand, and he turns to kiss her against the now shut door.

“Can I get you a drink?” he asks stepping back slightly

She bites her bottom lip and looks at him seductively.

“I’m good” she says as she reaches her hand out and undoes his belt buckle.

He holds his breath in anticipation without realizing it. Reaching around her waist, letting his hands glide over her ass, he picks her up and carries her to the bed.

He wants to take his time and enjoy this, but at the same time, he wants her so badly he’s not sure how long he can take it slow. It doesn’t help when she growls in his ear “F*ck me hard.” It’s hot, sensual, sweaty and more than they could’ve imagined. So much so, it’s what they spend most the night doing. When the alarm goes off at 5 am, he wants to hit snooze. 

“I’ve got to get up so I can go home and change” she groans as he pulls her closer. “You’ll be changing into scrubs,” he says kissing her neck. 

“Yeah, but someone will notice. And comment” she replies with a sigh. 

He adjusts himself so he’s resting on his elbow. “You don’t regret it do you?” he asks nervously. 

Claire looks at him, “no. not even a little” she smiles. 

“Good” he replies as his hands begin exploring her body under the sheet.

“Ha.. but we can’t do that this morning because we’ll be late for surgery,” she says as she gets out of bed.

“You can’t leave without breakfast,” he tells her getting up.

“I have to” she replies as she finds her clothes. “Don’t look at me like that” she says slipping on her clothes from the previous night.

“Like what?” he chuckles

“Like you’re trying to commit me in my underwear to your memory” she laughs as she walks saucily over to him.

“I can’t help it,” he says pulling her close and kissing her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire gets to the hospital and grabs a coffee from the cafeteria before heading upstairs.

“Dr. Browne,” Melendez says heading behind her towards the elevator.

“Dr. Melendez” she replies back with a smile.

“That’s a big coffee,” he says commenting on the cup in her hand

“I had a long night” she shrugs.

He follows her onto the elevator and hits the button for their floor as the door closes. Then closes the gap between them kissing her.

“I missed you” he smiles

“It’s only been a couple of hours” she laughs

“Yeah, but…” he smiles and shakes his head kissing her once more before they reach the floor.

“I’m going to go get our patient prepped for surgery,” she says as they walk out of the elevator. “See you there” he smiles as he checks her out once more before walking away.

“Morning Dr. Melendez” Park says as he walks by.

“Morning” Neil replies sounding chipper as he heads towards his office.

Neil doesn’t realize that Park saw him checking out Claire as she walked away.

The surgery goes well and relatively smoothly. Claire and Shaun handle rounds for their other patients afterwards. Claire then has some labs to get run and goes downstairs to drop them off. Walking down the hall she passes Park who stops to ask her what is going with Melendez.

“What do you mean?” she asks

“He’s happier than I’ve seen him, maybe ever” Park says “and he was checking you out as you walked out of the elevator this morning”

Claire laughs. “You must’ve been seeing something wrong” she passes it off

“I know what I saw. I also used to be a cop and am aware of my surroundings. I’m telling you Claire, it’s a bad idea and will end badly for you. He’s established, but you are just now making a name for yourself and you don’t want it to look like you got to where you are because of anyone other than you.” Park explains

“I have gotten to where I am solely because of me” she says defensively

“I’m just saying. He’s you attending, your teacher. He already favors you over anyone else”

“He does not. There have been plenty of times when he’s gone with someone else’s ideas. It isn’t fair to say that he goes with mine because I’m the girl” she says agitated.

“Listen, I’m just saying this as a friend. You’re a brilliant doctor and I don’t want to see something tarnish that” he tries to explain.

“Thanks Dad, I’ll keep it in mind” she rolls her eyes.

“Your welcome child” he replies equally as frustrated with her.

Neil left the hospital a little early so that he could get a rental car since he found out his was being totaled. He texted Claire to ask if she wanted to stop by for dinner. 

"Sounds good" she replies smiling. She still has a couple of hours left at the hospital but couldn't wait to see him. 

The remainder of the day seemed to last another eight hours but it was finally time to go. She heads to the locker room to get changed and text Neil to let him know that she's about ot leave. 

“Browne!” a voice called out as she almost got to her car.

Turning around she saw Park.

“I’m by myself Dad, you want to check my car?” she asks annoyed.

“I owe you an apology. I didn’t mean to insinuate that something was going on with you and Melendez. I was just concerned that he may try to advance things with you and I wanted to remind you to keep in my the consequences for you- because they are ones that he won’t face.” Park explained.

“I appreciate you looking out for me. I can handle it though. I’ve been on my own most of my life and have always had to be aware of consequences that could come because of actions” she says

“I’m here if you need to talk and I promise I’ll try and simmer down the Dad talks” Alex laughs.

“Night Park” she smiles as she gets in the car

She thinks about what Alex said and knows that he has a point. She feels so happy with Neil though and for once, just once she wants to just be happy. 


	8. Watching Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

Alex’s conversation with her weighs on her mind as she drives to Neil’s place. She gets to his door, straightens her top nervously and knocks on the door.

“Hey” he says as he opens the door, dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt.

Her worries melt away at the site of him.

“Hi” she says taking his hand as he pulls her in for a kiss.

“Something smells delicious” she grins, her arms now wrapped around his neck

“Something does” he says as he buries his face in the crook of her neck.

“We’re not going to get to try dinner if you keep this up” she grins

“It’s a win-win either way” he tells her before kissing her, only stopping because the timer for the pasta starts beeping.

The table is set up with two candles in the middle and some flowers. She may not be into romantics, but with him, she finds it endearing and sweet.

“Flowers and candles” she says standing by the table.

Neil takes the pasta off the stove, “They were here..” he trails off making light of it. He won’t tell her he spent 45 minutes in the flower shop trying to determine what would be perfect and only left with two roses.

“You trying to get lucky?” she ask as she walks behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.

He laughs, “if it helps I’ll go and buy all the candles and roses they have”

Claire laughs. “You’re crazy, you know that?” she asks playfully.

“Just about you” he shoots back as he moves to pull the chicken out of the oven.

Claire smiles, biting her bottom lip. He’s got her bad, and she Is loving every second of it.

“Go, sit. I’ll bring your plate over” he instructs

“I can help” she offers

“No, I’ve got it” he says with a wink.

Claire laughs, “you know you’re already getting lucky tonight, right?” she whispers in his ear before walking over to the table.

  
“This is amazing” Claire says taking another bite of the Chicken Parm and pasta. “Is there anything your hands can’t do?” she jokes

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it” he smiles reaching over and taking here hand. 

She’s never felt quiet like this, happy, content, safe. 

“So, did you get your rental?” she asks trying to stop herself from being super sappy.

“Yeah” he says taking a deep breath. “I did” he nods

“What’d you get?” she asks curiously.

“I got a super sexy Impala” he answers

Claire lets out a giddy laugh

“Don’t laugh. If I press the gas down really hard, I can get to 50 in like 60 seconds.” He says pretending to be impressed.

“I take it you’ll be car shopping very soon” she says as she takes the napkin to wipe her mouth.

“I was already online looking” he responds, “I’lll get this put away and show you” he smiles as he gets up and takes her plate.

“Oh, no. You cooked; I will clean it up” she says getting up. 

“I’ll let you help. You’re not doing it alone” he gives in slightly.

“Deal” she grins

They clean up dinner and walk over to the couch where he opens the laptop and pulls up the Tesla site.

“Hold on, does that say Model S, Model 3, Model X, and Model Y?” she asks looking closer.

“Yeah” he chuckles

“Oh my god!” she rolls her eyes catching the fact that the models spell out sexy.

“I think I want another S.” he says clicking on the model.

“It’s nice” she replies, looking at it before turning her attention back to him and kissing his neck.

“You’ll have to take me for a ride” she says as her hand reaches under his t-shirt.

“Oh I’ll take you for a ride” he says sitting the laptop down and turning towards her to kiss her.

The next morning, they wake up to the alarm buzzing. 

“Nooooo…” Claire moans as she taps Neil’s chest to get him to stop the buzzing.

“We can be late” he says as he pulls her closer to him.

“You can be late. I have to be on time” she laughs

“Well there’s no point to staying in staying in bed without you” he groans.

“Do you want to ride in together?” he asks as they walk out to the cars.

“I uh, don’t think that’s such a good idea” she says with a tight-lipped smile

“You’re embarrassed to be seen in my super sexy Impala, aren’t you? He jokes

“Yep. That’s totally it” she laughs stepping forward to kiss him.

“Fine. I get it” he jokes as he opens her car door.

“See you at the hospital” he smiles and gets one more kiss before they go.

“See you there” she says as she gets into the car.

Neil arrives at the hospital about ten minutes after Claire. Walking to the elevator he sees Audrey. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” Audrey asks

“Good” Neil says as they step onto the elevator.

“You’re in an excellent mood” Audrey notes

“Would you rather me not?” Neil asks making a face

“No, I was just saying. See you at the staff meeting later” she says as he gets off the elevator.

He heads to his office to set his things down and then decides to go and check up on the residents who are working the ER. 

He sees Claire standing at the nurse’s station and smiles.

“How’s it going?” he asks

“It’s 8:30 and I’ve already done 3 sets of stitches” she laughs

Alex comes up, “Dr. Melendez, Good Morning” he says

“Good Morning” Neil replies turning his attention from Claire.

“I have a patient whose appendix looks like it’s about to rupture” he explains. 

“Let’s get an OR” Melendez replies, “You and Browne can scrub in” he says as he leaves to change.

Alex gives Claire a look.

“What? I am between patients and was standing here. He would have done the same if it were you” she tells him.

“Ok” Alex chirps as he goes back to advise the patient.

The surgery goes smoothly, Alex followed the patient to recovery and went to update his family. Claire seemed frustrated and she scrubbed out with Melendez.   
“Are you alright?” he asks concerned

“Yeah, I’m fine” she says unconvincingly.

“Claire, what’s going on?” he asks

“Park is mad that I scrubbed in on the surgery. He feels it’s because you have feelings for me. He thinks he saw you checking me out the other day” she rolls her eyes.

“While I definitely have feelings for you, I asked you to scrub in because you were between patients”

“I know that” she sighs. “This is complicated” she says drying her hands

“I can explain to Park why I had you scrub in also” he offers

“No, that just makes it look like you’re taking up for me. It’s fine” she says forcing a smile.

“I’ve got a meeting to get to, but I’ll see you later” he says kissing her forehead before leaving.

“Does Melendez seem overly happy to you?” Morgan asks Park as they sit in the cafeteria.

“Like, he was grouchy last week and now he’s on cloud 9” she continues.

“He did have an accident the week before that” Park offers

“Maybe. Browne drove him home the other night though” She shares. “I swear there’s something going on there. Even though I can’t be in surgery, it’s frustrating to see that he prefers her so you and Shaun get screwed” she says tossing some bread down on her plate.

“Browne took him home?” Alex asks

“Yeah, well, they got in the same car to leave the hospital” she shrugs.

“Hmm” he replies wondering now if it’s more than just Melendez favoring her because he likes her.

Later, Park sees Claire coming back from the Lab. 

“So you took Melendez home the other night,” he says amused.

“He didn’t have a car, was going to take an Uber but had trouble with the app, so yes, I offered him a ride. Just as I would you, Morgan, or Shaun.” She replies irritated.

“I’ve seen careers be tanked because of things like this Claire. You need to be careful. Just the insinuation alone can do damage” he tells her.

“Then why are you so hell bent on insinuating it?” She asks facing him

“I just want to make sure you understand the path you are on” Park replies

Claire tries to ignore it and goes about her day. That evening she and Neil go for a run. Afterwards they go back to his place with the intent of watching a post-run movie to relax, but no movie watching is involved. Just a steamy shower and a night of not sleeping.


	9. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for all of your comments and feedback :).

The next day there are a couple small surgeries that morning. But nothing too eventful afterwards.

Claire goes to the resident lounge to work on some patient files. Neil comes in and tosses a small pack of peanut M&M’s in front of her. 

“Courtesy of the staff meeting” he winks

She smiles, taking the bag “Thanks”

He wants to talk for a moment but also needs to be discrete, so he heads to his office.

Shaun comes into the lounge and sits down at the table with some files.   
“Dr. Melendez gave you those M&M’s” he states

‘Yeah, you want one?” Claire asks

“No, thank you.” Shaun replies before adding. “Do you think Dr. Melendez likes you as more than his other residents?” he asks

“What?” Claire asks to clarify.

“Leah says she thinks Melendez wants to ‘jump your bones’ ” Shaun explains

Claire closes her eyes and breathes for a moment before responding.

“Leah doesn’t know, and I would appreciate if you guys would find something to discuss other than me” she says closing the laptop and leaving.

Neil looks up from his desk and sees her exit wondering what’s going on, and why she looks angry. He wants to go and talk to her but doesn’t want to appear that he’s following her.

After a few minutes he gets up and walks past the breakroom where he sees her.

“Everything ok?” he asks as he looks in the fridge.

“Yeah, the day is starting to drag” she replies not wanting to get into it.

“Nothing a nice hot bath can’t fix” he smiles as he grabs an apple.

She glances over at him and tries not to smile. 

He shrugs and gives her a wink before he heads back to his office.

Morgan comes in as Melendez leaves. 

“He looks chipper” she comments

“Everyone looks chipper compared to you Morgan” Claire rolls her eyes.

“Rawr” Morgan comments “Someone is feisty” she says taking a seat.

“I’m not feisty” Claire shoots back

“You just feel like I’m insinuating that Melendez’s good mood is due to you” Morgan responds

“No” Claire replies

Morgan makes her ‘we both know you do’ face.

“I’ve got patients to get to, I don’t have time for head games,” Claire says as she leaves. 

She isn’t sure if this is starting to pile on or if she’s becoming paranoid. Either way, it’s overwhelmingly frustrating. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire goes to the ER to do her afternoon rounds and has a consult with Dr. Andrews.

She goes over the symptoms and her proposed diagnosis and he shoots it down. She explains how she came to the diagnosis and he kicks it back. Claire then comes back with an alternate option which Andrews says could be a solution, but he doesn’t seem overly thrilled with it.

“Is there something I’m not seeing?” Claire asks as they look at the information at the nurses’ station.

“You need to be more confident in your actions and responses Dr. Browne, just because a colleague questions you doesn’t mean you back down” Andrew explains

“I wasn’t backing down. I was taking the words the mentor I’m working with and trying to see it from another perspective as he asked” she replies. 

“Park” Andrews calls over and explains the patient’s symptoms.

He gives similar reply to Claire’s first analysis.

“Are you sure?” Andrews asks

“Yes” Park replies confidently.

“See. Stick with your answer” Andrews chastises her.

Claire wants to explode.

“You can scrub in on the surgery as well if you’d like Dr. Park” Andrews offers.

After the surgery Claire goes to the locker room to change since it’s the end of her shift. 

She gets a text from Melendez with a bathtub and bubbles emoji. She looks at it for a moment, sighs, and replies “sounds great, but it’s been a long day.”

Hearing the phone buzz again she sees his reply- “All more of a reason”

She finishes changing and heads out.

Walking out of the hospital Andrews is not far behind her. 

“Dr. Browne” he calls out.

Claire turns, “Dr. Andrews”

“Listen, I wasn’t trying to upset you today. You’ve been part of this program for 4 years now and I just want to make sure you’re continuing to grow.” He explains feeling that Melendez overlooks the fact that she isn't more competitive with the other residents which could make her fall behind in her career.

“I have grown.” She says matter of factly. “No. my personality is not Park’s, or Morgan’s, or Shaun’s. Sometimes not being able to see the other side can be just as detrimental as being cutthroat, arrogant ass.” She says. "The problem with so many doctors now is that they are so sure they are right and now the best way that they don't actually LISTEN. They just talk and then talk louder to try and get a point across and most of the time, that doesn't solve anything." 

Andrews simply nods. 

“Goodnight Dr. Andrews,” she says as she leaves.

Claire pulls into Neil’s place. She’s irritated and moody with all that is going on. She feels she’s proved herself over and over again but still somehow there’s a reason to nitpick. She wanted to tell Andrews maybe she shouldn’t listen to any of his advice after all he was the Chief of Surgery, then President of the whole damn hospital, before coming back as just an Attending.

“Ugh,” she groaned. If Andrews is still riding her about this, god forbid that he finds out about her and Melendez. Then anything she’s ever done will be considered inadequate.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. The very thought caused physical pain in her heart. She’d like to think all of this will pass as it has in the past with people questioning them, but she wasn’t sure. In the past, there was nothing to hide. She has worked so hard to get where she is and has overcome so many obstacles. She wipes the tear that has escaped her eye and turns the car off.

“There you are,” Neil says opening the door with a grin. It quickly fades when he sees the look on her face. “What’s wrong Claire?” he asks stepping aside so she comes in.

“I..” she pauses. “I don’t think we can do this,” she says glancing at him then quickly back to the floor. She wants to run and hide, the words feel like someone is gutting her as she says them.

“What do you mean?” he asks confused

“This. Us. You are my boss, my mentor that I am supposed to have a professional relationship with. We can’t do this. It puts both of our careers on the line. I’ve worked really hard to get to this point, and if someone figures it out, it’s over. I’m just the girl who screwed her attending” she says fighting as hard as she can not to cry.

“Claire,” he says reaching out for her hand

“I’m sorry. We can’t” she says looking at him, feeling like the air has been sucked out of her.

Neil stands there dumfounded, wishing he could fix this, trying to figure out who must’ve said something.

“Goodnight,” she says as she releases his hand.

She walks towards the door to leave and he reaches out for her arm, causing her to turn and he kisses her, one hand in her hair, the other on her hip.

“I can’t lose you,” he tells her as he breaks the kiss and leans his forehead to hers. “I don’t want to jeopardize your career, and everything you’ve accomplished has been all you. But I can’t lose you, Claire.” He tells her looking her in the eyes.

“Tell me what I have to do. I can go to the board, I can resign, whatever it takes.” He pleads.

“You can’t just go to the board and you can’t resign” she replies her throat burning as she tries to hold back her emotions.

“It’s just a job. That’s it. I can do surgeries somewhere else” he explains.

“You love being at St Bonaventure, you can’t just leave” she replies stepping back some.

“I love you, I can live without St. Bonaventure,” he tells her before even realizing the words have come out of his mouth.

Claire stands there, frozen. His words echoing in her head, did he just say he loved her?

“You…” she begins but pauses.

“If you don’t want this, then we can move on, I’ll accept..” he says as the words feel like a knife twisting inside him.

She cuts him off, “I love you too,” she says as she fidgets with her hands.

He looks at her and smiles before his lips come crashing on to hers.

“Neil” she moans as his hands move up her shirt. She steps back trying to balance and winds up against a side table that is up against a wall. With a quick swipe of his hand he makes room to sit her up there causing a vase to fall off and break. Pushing her skirt up to her waist he sits her up on the table and she works removing his pants. 

“Yes… yes” she moans as he thrust inside of her.

“You feel so good” he almost growls in her ear sending her over the edge.

Her legs still wrapped around him he carries her to the bed to give them more room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think now a nice warm bath is definitely in order,” he says kissing her shoulder.

He starts the bath while she grabs two glasses of wine. 

Coming into the bathroom she sees the bubbles starting to build in the tub. She hands him a glass of wine and looks at the bubble bath. It’s a tall, vintage looking, skinny bottle with flowers and leaves on the front. It has a yellow string wrapped around the neck of the bottle with tassels that come down. “Lollia” she says with a smile as she smells the fragrant scent. “You enjoy water lily and sun blossom bubble baths Dr. Melendez?” she asks with a chuckle reading the name of the scent on the front of the bottle. 

“I picked it up today, I have this hot, brilliant girlfriend who I thought needed some pampering and relaxation” he gives a side smile.

She looks away for a moment, her eyes glassy. “She’s a lucky girl,” she says taking his hand.

“Nah, I’m the lucky one” he replies as he removes the t-shirt she has on. “Madam” he smiles as he takes her hand to lead her in the tub. He slips off the boxers he had put on and gets in behind her.

“Oh my god, this is like heaven,” she says leaning her head back onto his chest. The bubbles chattering and making the water soft and soothing.

“Yeah. It is” he says as he runs his hands up her stomach and over her breast kissing the crook of her neck. She turns her head so that she looks up at him reaching her arm around to rub his neck and pull him closer for a kiss.

For tonight, the world fades away, and it’s just the two of them in their own utopia. A princess with a knight that will fight whatever it takes to hold on to what they have. For the first time in her life, Claire feels content and secure. As for Neil, he has a renewed sense of hope that he can have the life he’s pictured for so long in his mind that has felt so out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bubble bath mentioned is an actual bubble bath I saw online (that was expensive but seem to fit what he'd pick out) LOL.
> 
> Naming this chapter was difficult, I feel like maybe it would say "fragile- like a bomb, not a flower' lol. Our maybe "Our love isn't fragile" but that would have given too much away
> 
> I've still got ideas in mind to go forward, and while i'm not watching the show I saw an article this morning about one of the new first years being Andrews niece which will add a very interesting aspect especially with his judgments of Claire and andy insinuation that Melendez favors her. (Sidenote, the part with Andrews was written before I read the article)


	10. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... Thank you again for your comments they mean a lot!

The next day is busy as it’s also the first day for new first year residents. There’s an orientation, then the fourth-year residents will shadow the first years while the attendings watch from afar. It’s twice as stressful for the attendings as they are having to watch the first-year residents as well as see the results of their fourth years to this point.

“What do you think of the new residents?” Neil asks as he sees Claire at the vending machine.

“Ehh” she laughs.

“Tough isn’t it” He chuckles

“Yeah. Not to mention we have to narrow it down to four” She replies

“You’ll do it” he says with a wink before leaving.

Neil heads into a staff meeting with Audrey and Andrews and they discuss options for supervisors for the new residents. 

“Resnick is off the table since she’s not doing surgeries” Audrey states.

“Shaun?” Andrews asks

“Maybe” Audrey replies

“Supervising? Really?” Andrews asks

“Park might be a good option” Audrey says sitting back

“Park has solid communication skills, but I’m not sure if he’s as good communicating down as he is up” Neil replies

“I agree” Andrews chimes in

“Browne is a solid choice” Neil comments and Audrey smirks

“Of course” she replies

“What’s that mean?” Neil asks offended

“You’re a big fan of Browne’s.” Audrey says trying to brush it off.

“Truth is Browne has similar communication issues as Murphy, she’s just the opposite of his delivery” Andrews says speaking up.

“That’s ridiculous” Neil rolls his eyes.

“Browne does have many strengths and has proven that especially over the last year” Audrey says as she can tell Neil wants to explode.

“Let’s just see how this week plays out and then we’ll make a decision” she says closing the folder in front of her.

Andrews gets up and leaves and Neil starts to follow before turning around.

“I don’t favor Browne, but I do know what she’s capable of” he says looking at Audrey.

“You do. Even if it’s not on purpose, you do” Audrey replies before adding, “I’ve told you before. You need to deal with that” she shrugs.

Neil takes a deep breath. “What if I do, and in doing so uncover something more?” he asks.

Audrey looks up, slightly surprised.

“Have you?” she asks curiously

“I’m asking what if I did?” he replies not answering her question.

“Well, you are her supervisor which could create an issue. She’ll probably catch hell from the other residents” Audrey starts to rattle off

“Yeah” Neil sighs

“Did you?” Audrey asks again

Neil just looks at her.

“You two are cut from the same cloth. I can’t say I didn’t see it coming” she says with a small smile.

“I love her and if it comes down to me choosing her or the hospital.” he says before Audrey cuts him off.

“I’m sure there’s a way around it. After all, one of the new first years, Olivia, is Andrews’ niece” she tells him

“What?” Neil asks shocked

“Yeah. He asked that we keep it discreet” Audrey nods

“But there’s not concern of favoritism there?” Neil scoffs

“Hey. I’m on your side. That’s why I’m telling you this.” Audrey shoots back.

“I’m going to put a call in to Akoi and see how the board would approach it” Neil tells her resting his hands in his pockets.

“You have my support, I’ll let her know that as well if she asks” Audrey assures him.

“Thanks” he nods “that means a lot” before leaving.

Audrey sat back in her chair. His admission didn’t take her by surprise, but it was the same feeling as knowing someone is behind a door and they are going to jump out to startle you, but you still feel startled even though you knew they were there. Neil and Claire effortlessly complemented each other in the way they worked. Audrey would be lying if she said for a while it didn’t make her jealous. That part was in the past now though.

Neil decided to wander around upstairs to see if Allegra Akoi was in her office. Walking past he tapped on the door and said hello.

“Dr. Melendez” she smiled as she got up from behind her desk. “How are you?” she asks

“Good. How are you?” he replied.

“I’m well. Just trying to finish up on the hospital's next gala that is coming up. We’ve got some reservations from a few potential big donors” she smiled.

“That’s great” he replied.

“Were you just stopping by or was there something you needed?” she asked curiously

Neil smiled, “I did want to talk to you,” he said as she gestured for him to take a seat.

“I wanted to talk to you” he pauses nervously not sure exactly how to word what he wants to say.

“Yes?” she replied curiously as to what was going on.

“I..” he started again struggling with how to say it, mentally kicking himself for coming up here like this when he should have planned it out.

“You’re seeing Dr. Browne and you’re wondering if that will lead the two of you into trouble?” she asks

Neil looks up at her, his face turning completely white as if she had read his mind or seen something.

Allegra laughed, lightening the air in the room some.

“I had bets on when it would happen. There was a spark there” she smiled as Neil finally took a breath.

“I, it wasn’t on purpose. It was only recently, and it’s not something I would have normally just done” he tries to explain.

“I believe you” she replies.

“I understand if we can’t both work here, and I’m prepared to resign...” he tells her.

“No, no. There’s no reason for that. I believe that you two can handle yourselves in a professional manner. The hospital doesn’t want to lose either one of you. You’ve both very valuable to St. Bonaventure.”

“Thank you” Neil replied relieved

“We would ask that you be discreet as not to cause any HR issues” she advised.

“Of course” Neil replied. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for coming to me about it. I appreciate it.” She nods

Neil got in the elevator and sighed as he leaned against the wall. A sense of relief came over him as he finally felt some of the weight lifted off his shoulders.

He walks to his office and notices Claire out on the balcony. She had been working on a case with Dr. Lim who reminded Claire that it isn’t easy to be a woman and accomplish leadership. “Sometimes there are sacrifices you have to make in order for people to take you seriously and not doubt your abilities,” she said leaving Claire a little confused.

  
“Hey” he smiles as he walks out.

“Hey” she lights up seeing him.

“You out here hiding?” he asks with a chuckle

“I can’t remember, or maybe I’ve just blocked it out, but I can’t remember us being this difficult when we first started” she shakes her head.

“Oh you were” he laughs

Claire rolls her eyes in response.

“So, I um” he starts, as he rests his leg on the lower bar of the balcony resting his arms on the upper ledge, “talked to Lim and Akoi about us” he tells her.

  
“You what?” she asks, caught off guard.

“It came up with Lim after a meeting and I decided to go ahead and talk to Akoi about it” he shares.

“Neil” she sighs, “I..” she says but doesn’t finish.

“Are you mad?” he asks confused

“I just.. I wish you had said something to me first” she sighs now understanding her own conversation with Lim.

“I’ve got to go check on some patients. I’ll see you later” she smiles

The rest of the day is busy and he doesn’t see much of Claire until the end of the day.

“Hey” he says standing by her at the elevator

“Hey” she smiles

“Is everything ok?” he asks as he gets the feeling something is off between them.

“Yeah, I’m just tired” she shrugs.

“It’s been a long day” Park says coming up to the elevator as it opens.

They ride down and walk out. 

“Do you want to grab some dinner?” Neil asks

“I’m beat, I think I just need to head home tonight” she replies

“Oh.. ok,” he says a little surprised as he begins to think she is getting cold feet.

“Goodnight,” he says

“Goodnight” she smiles as she turns to leave.

As she turns to leave she here’s Lim call out to Neil.

“Melendez!” she says and Neil turns her way.

“Want to grab a burger?” she asks

“Sure” he shrugs innocently.

Claire hears her and begins to wonder if there was more to her *talk* than a professional concern.


	11. Making Up

Claire isn’t the type to get jealous or feel the need to be territorial, but the situation isn’t sitting right with her. She gets home and finds herself getting more annoyed by the conversation that she and Dr. Lim had earlier. It was even worse when she thought about the fact, they were having dinner together tonight. 

Neil sits at the pub with Audrey half listening to whatever it is she’s saying. His mind is on Claire. He knows she doesn’t have the best relationship past and is afraid she’s going to push him away out of fear.

“Earth to Neil” Audrey says from across the table.

“Sorry. It was a really long day” he shakes his head as he apologizes.

“Did you go to Allegra about Browne?” Audrey asks curiously

“Yeah” Neil replies not offering more

“So?” Audrey asked

“I told her it would be discreet and there didn’t seem to be an issue” he shrugs

“Hmm” Audrey replies taking a sip of her drink.

“Be careful” She says looking at him as he still seems to be in some far-off land.

The waiter comes over and Neil asks for the check. 

“I’ve got mine” Audrey says pulling out a card.

“I’ve got it” Neil smiles putting some cash down to pay. In reality it wasn’t so much that he was being nice as he just wanted to go ahead and leave. 

Neil gets in the car, analyzing his interactions with Claire earlier in the day, needing to understand where he went wrong. He did what he did for her, so that she would feel ok with it. Twenty minutes later he found himself on her doorstep.

Claire sat on the sofa flipping through tv channels as she sipped her glass of wine, occasionally checking her phone to see if there were any text while she pretended not to care. Hearing a knock at the door she got up to see who was there and was surprised to see Neil on the other side.

“Hey” she said as she opened the door

“Hey” he smiled nervously. “Sorry to just stop by” he says looking away. His heart feels fragile like this is about to slip through his hands.

Claire takes his hand and leads him inside. She feels like a mess in the middle of a tornado, but when they’re together it’s the calm eye of the storm.

“I’m glad you did” she tells him stepping closer and kissing him.

The warmth of her lips radiates through him, as he wraps his arms around her to hold her close.

“I’m sorry for today” she says as she pulls back and looks him in the eye.

Every frustrated word about how he was doing it for her disappears from his mind. “I should’ve said something first. It just happened so fast.” He says.

“It is fast” she pauses and that knot in his stomach is back, “but I don’t want to lose it” she says.

“You won’t” he assures her as he rubs his thumb across her cheek.

“You know what this means though?” he asks

“What?” she answers nervously

“We get to have make up sex” he grins as he leans in and kisses her neck.

“Hmm” she laughs, “Well I think I should go put on something a little more comfortable and we can talk about that” she smiles.

Neil sits down on the couch and patiently waits.

A few minutes later Claire comes out of her room, “Do you want a drink?” she asks

“I’m good, thanks” he replies as he turns to see where she is. He catches his breath as she walks over in a red corset and panties. “Wow” he says out loud as he watches her every step.

She comes over and straddles his lap. “I missed you tonight” she says as she starts to unbutton his shirt. His hands run up her thighs and grab her ass. “The night isn’t over yet.” He says as he pulls her closer so she can feel just how much he missed her. She grinds her hips against him as he buries his face into her cleavage before flipping her to her back on the sofa.

“Neil!” she squeals in surprise

The next morning her alarm goes off. “Whoever said you can sleep when your dead never tried to actually live it” she laughs

“Just 5 more minutes” Neil groans

“I’ve got to get dressed” she tells him as he tries to pull her closer.

“Ugh” he says as he tosses the covers back. “Do you want to ride in together?” he asks

Stepping behind her as she looks in her closet.

“Don’t you need to go home and change?” she asks

“It’s a white dress shirt and black pants, nobody will think twice about it” he shrugs as his hands start to roam down her body.

“oooh… We’re going to be late if you start that” she laughs wiggling out of his reach.

“Let me give you a ride” he smiles

“I can’t be late” she says grabbing a dress from her closet.   
“I didn’t mean that kind of ride, which I’m totally happy to do” he chuckles.

“You’re bad.” She smacks his arm playfully.

She wants to say no, but there’s a passive aggressive side of her that wants to say yes in a way to make a point to Dr. Lim which she also feels is petty.

“C’mon” he asks

“Ok” she smiles.

The day is quiet as is the next couple of weeks. They fall into a routine of dinners and overnight stays. This week their shifts are opposite so one is coming as the other is going. Neil sees her in the parking lot as he’s headed in and greets her with a kiss. 

“It sucks you not being here at the same time” he says leaning his forehead to hers.

“Just for a couple more days” she smiles. 

“Get some rest” he says kissing her once more.

Andrews comes from around the corner and sees them. Even though at one point he had his suspicions he’s still surprised to actually see them together. He heads into Lim’s office.

“I just saw Melendez and Browne making out in the parking lot like teenagers” he announces.

“What?” Audrey asks

“This is going to cause serious problems. I told you before he favors her” Andrews continues

“Marcus. Hold on a minute” Audrey says. “First, they are consenting adults. Second, I haven’t seen him favor her” Audrey replies

Marcus gives her a look.

“I’ll talk to him. Remember though, Olivia is your niece” she reminds him.

“This is different” Marcus replies.


	12. Storms Brewing

Neil heads downstairs after meeting with the residents to take a case file down to Audrey. He knocks lightly on the door.

“Hey, here’s the case file you asked about,” he says laying it on her desk.

“Thanks” she replies as she finishes up an email.

Neil turns to leave when Audrey calls out, “One more thing”

“Yeah?” he asks

“Andrews saw you and Claire in the parking lot. He’s not happy about it” she tells him with a grim look.

“I don’t care” Neil shoots back.

“Listen, your life outside of this hospital is your life. But when it starts to affect what is in this hospital we’ll have problems. I need you to place nice with Andrews” she says

“Of course,” he replies as he heads out the door.

Today Olivia and Ricky were on his service. Out of spite towards Andrews, he mostly had Oliva do scut work. Ricky was excited to be able to join in on his first surgery with Melendez and Park, even it was a simple, straightforward one.

Neil quizzed Ricky on the procedure throughout the surgery and overall he did well. 

“So how do you like it so far?” Park asked making small talk

“It’s good, I’m learning a lot” Ricky responds before adding “Dr. Browne has been amazing”

“She’s good with people, you’ll learn a lot” Melendez chimes in.

“Do you know if she’s seeing anyone?” Ricky asks

Melendez stops what he’s doing and looks at Ricky without saying a word.

“It’s probably not wise to think about a relationship with a senior resident when you are just now getting your foot in the door” he says dryly. 

“Park, you can close up” Melendez says as he goes to scrub out.

“I shouldn’t have asked that I guess,” Ricky says

“Yeah, for a few reasons” Park laughs

For the remainder of the day, Melendez has Olivia and Ricky doing various scut work for him. The day seems to drag on, the only light in it is when he gets a text from Claire asking about dinner. 

Claire picks up tacos from a local restaurant they recently found and meets him at his place.

“How was your day?” she asks greeting him with a kiss

“Long.” He sighs, “what about you?”

“Uneventful.” She smiles. “It’s not nearly as much fun to be off without you”

“I worked with Olivia and Ricky today,” he says as they put the plates on the table.

“Yeah? What did you think?” she asks curiously

“There wasn’t a lot for them to do so I had them handle some of the scut work. Ricky scrubbed in on a surgery with Park and me” he shares

“How’d that go? Did he just observe?” she asked

“It went well, I quizzed him on the procedure and he knew his stuff.” Neil answers.

“He seems pretty smart,” Claire says taking a bite of her taco.

“He said he was learning a lot from you” Neil pauses, “then he asked if you were dating anyone.”

Claire nearly chokes on her food. “What? Oh my god” she laughs

“What did you say?” she asks

“I said he should probably focus more on learning about being a surgeon than dating while at the hospital,” he says rolling his eyes.

The next day, Olivia and Ricky are on his service again and once again they mostly handle scut work. 

Andrews sees Olivia and asks how things are going. 

“Good. I haven’t done much though than paperwork and running labs the past two days” she says rolling her eyes.

“Why not?” he asks

“It’s what Dr. Melendez has asked me to do. Yesterday Ricky scrubbed in on a surgery” she shares.

“Hmm,” Andrews replies thinking

“Don’t say anything. Seriously Uncle Marcus. I’ve got this” she tells him.

“Ok,” he nods.

Olivia goes about her way and he turns to head towards Melendez’s office.

“How’s it going with the first years?” he asks

“Good” Neil replies as he finishes typing an email.

“I worked with them last week, they seem knowledgeable and ready to learn” he says

“Yeah.” Neil replies sitting back in his chair.

“So why are they only doing scut work?” Andrews asks

“It’s not only scut work, but it’s part of being a first-year resident” Neil answers.

“Ah. Unless of course, your name is Dr. Browne to which exceptions are made.” Andrews nods condescendingly

“What’s that supposed to mean? There were no exceptions for Dr. Browne” Neil scoffs

“If you say so” Andrews replies knowing he has gotten under Neil’s skin.

Later that day Neil and Claire are talking about a patient by the nurse’s station. Claire wants to get a psych consult and Neil wants to get the surgery done. 

“Fine. But get them up here asap” he tells her.

Audrey watches from a distance. “What’s going on?” she asks

“We’ve got a patient that needs surgery but they aren’t wanting to sign off on it. Browne things it’s a mental thing and is getting a psych consult” he explains

“She can’t convince them to sign off? Audrey questions

“One day the guy is healthy, the next we’re telling him he needs surgery and he has some reservations” Neil shrugs

“And it’s ok that she can’t convince him,” Audrey asks staring

“Is there a problem?” Neil asks

“Dr. Jackson, please go get the consent for surgery signed by Dr. Melendez’s patient”

“I can handle my patients,” Neil says irritated

“It’s your residents I wonder about” Audrey shoots back.

“Excuse me?” Neil asks his voice louder than intended.

“He signed the consent” Olivia comes over and hands the form to Audrey.

“Do your surgery” Audrey tells Neil holding out the form before turning to leave.

“What the hell was that about?” Neil asks following her

“It was about getting the surgery done. You cannot cater to something because it’s what Browne wants.” She answers

“I’m not catering to Claire” he shoots back

“Yes. You are. And if it continues, she will not see the inside of an OR for a month. Am I clear?” she asks

“Crystal,” Neil says angrily

“And let Dr. Jackson scrub in on the surgery since she got the consent” she adds before leaving.


	13. It All Hits The Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued feedback and comments!! Hope you enjoy this chapter

Claire gets a page about the surgery and meets Neil in the OR. He and Olivia are scrubbing in. 

“What’s going on? You said that we’d wait on the psych consult” she asks

“Dr. Jackson was able to get him to agree to the surgery so we didn’t have to wait” Neil replies trying to be cautious with his words.

“How’d you get him to agree?” Claire asks Dr. Jackson

“I told him, I understood his concerns but this was life or death and if he waited his worries would be irrelevant because he could be dead” Dr. Jackson replied

“So we’re just scaring patients into surgery regardless of the impact their mental health has on their recovery afterwards” Claire says irritated.

“Dr. Browne” Neil says firmly. “He agreed to the surgery. Get it under control or watch from the gallery” he tells her.

Claire looks at him, unsure that she’s ever been angrier but swallows her own pride and scrubs in.

She’s quiet during the surgery only responding or speaking up when spoken directly to. The surgery takes longer than normal, which Olivia feels is a sign that they needed to go ahead with the surgery. Olivia follows the patient to recovery as Neil and Claire scrub out.

“Claire” he says needing to clear the air between them which is icy cold.

“Yes Dr. Melendez?” she asks in her most professional tone she can get out.

“He’s better off for us getting the surgery done, based on what we saw in there if we had waited much longer it could have greatly complicated it” he says

Claire dries her hands, “Yes sir.” She says as she exits the room.

She goes to work on the post-op report in the lounge when they get a page because the patients blood pressure is higher than it should be and he hasn’t woken yet. She meets Melendez and Olivia in the recovery room as they do an exam. They do some blood work and wait on the lab results while giving him something to hopefully help with the blood pressure.

The results of the bloodwork don’t show anything abnormal, but the patient slips into a coma. Claire keeps her thoughts to herself as they inform the patients family. She and Neil step onto the elevator. 

“You’re mad and you think it has something to do with him not being ready” Neil says as Claire looks straight ahead.

Claire shrugs.

“Claire” Neil sighs

The elevator doors open and they walk out. She doesn’t say anything, or even look his way. They meet Olivia in the lounge to try and go over the symptoms to determine what the cause might be. After hashing over everything they don’t come up with any solutions. 

“We’ll regroup in the morning” Neil says as he sits back in the chair feeling defeated.

Claire straightens her files and stands up t leave. 

“Goodnight” she says before heading out the door.

Neil goes into his office to grab his things. He heads out and sees Claire going up the stairs to the walkway for the parking garage.

“Claire. Claire” he calls out as he tries to catch up with her.

She finally turns around to look at him.

“I get it, you’re mad. I’m sorry” he says “Can we please talk about this?”

“I am not a first-year resident. I have proven myself and my abilities over and over again but still- you under mind me to go to a patient and get a consent from a first-year resident- after you had told me I could get a psych consult. You’re right. I am mad and I don’t understand- on a professional level or on a personal” she replies, her eyes glassy as she tries to hold in her emotion.

“Lim wanted it done, and told Jackson to go get the consent. I argued, but ultimately she’s the Chief of Surgery” he responds. 

His reply didn’t help matters. Even though Claire knows better the thought that it’s just his ex-girlfriend running the show infuriates her.

“I need some time” she says looking at him before she turns to leave.

Neil stands there for a moment and watches her leave, feeling his heart breaking. He turns around to go into the hospital and heads to Audrey’s office.

“What was today about?” he asks as he walks in

“I’m sorry, what?” Audrey asked surprised

“That move today with the consent form. What was that about?” he asks determined to get an answer.

“It was about you understanding your resident does not run the show” she replies as if it should be obvious to him.

“I agreed that it would be the best path to take, it wasn’t my resident running anything” he says his irritation obvious.

“If it were any other resident that Browne you wouldn’t have made the same call” she retorts.

“That’s not true. Have I learned things from Claire the past four years working together? Yes. It’s made me a better doctor. Realizing that it’s people not scenarios that we are working with. Say what you want, but it doesn’t make me weak or lack control” he tells her angrily.

“You’re blind to the issue that you have” she says “You will go along with whatever she says”

“That’s bullsh*t and you know it. You’re pissed because Andrews came at you over his niece and now you are taking it out on me.” Neil fights back. “But you know what? I’m done. I won’t be made to look like an idiot when I’m doing nothing wrong” he says as he swings the door open to leave her office.

Audrey sighed as she took a moment letting her face rest in her hands. It was in part because of Andrews and she probably shouldn’t have handled it the way she did but she felt he didn’t realize just how much rope he gave Claire. Maybe it was because he fought her on things more than he went along with her ideas whereas with Claire he seemed to have a much higher respect for the opinion of his resident. 


	14. Chapter 14

He stood in front of the door and knocked. He didn’t know if she’d answer, he didn’t even know if she was actually home because he didn’t bother to text or call first for fear she’d tell him not to come. 

Claire opened the door and seemed surprised to see him.

“Neil” she said but not with the normal smile that accompanied it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call, but I wanted to talk to you” he says fidgeting with his keys.

“There’s not anything to talk about” she says sadly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped today, and I am honestly sorry. I did tell you to get the consent and then Lim decided to give me kick back about it and… and I should have just handled it better, but I didn’t.” he says trying to limit the excuses.

“The thing is, you’re always going to be up against proving that you aren’t favoring me and I’m always going to have to do more to prove that I’m where I am because of my surgical skills and knowledge.” She says shaking her head

“I do favor you” he replies causing her to stare at him.

“I do. But it’s because of your compassion, knowledge and skills that I favor you not anything else” he explains

“While I appreciate that, no one else is going to see it that way.” She sighs.

“So, what do we do?” he asks reaching out for her hand and holding her fingers.

She twists her mouth trying not to cry and don’t wanting to face the only solution that she can see.

He doesn’t want to say what he can tell she’s contemplating. 

“I’ll go, I just needed to tell you in person that I was sorry and I know I could’ve handled it better. I love you” he says as her fingers slip from his hand.

Claire breaks down inside, knowing that he was in an impossible situation and realizing that no matter what that’s exactly what this will be for them. 

The next day they go over the patient’s vitals, he’s still in a coma state. They continue to research and try and find a treatment solution. The tension is high in the room and so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Neil steps out and Olivia looks at Claire. 

“Dr. Browne, I’m sorry I never intended to step on anyone’s toes” she says trying to clear the air.

“It wasn’t you. It just is the way things are” Claire replies

Neil walks down the hall, he’s been heartbroken before and pushed through to work but the heartbreak wasn’t staring him in the face like it is now. She didn’t actually break things off, but that was how it felt. 

“How’s your patient?” Audrey asks as she walks up beside him.

“In a coma” Neil replies dryly.

“You haven’t been able to figure out why” she asks

“No, did you want to get a first year to come in and figure it out for me? Because by all means, go for it” he says stopping and looking at her.

“You’re being dramatic” she rolls her eyes

“Once we figure this out you can expect my resignation letter and then you won’t have to worry about me being dramatic” he replies turning to head back to the lounge.

Audrey isn’t sure what to say or do. He can not possibly be that angry. He’s never threatened to quit before though. She decides it’s best to let him cool off before trying to talk about it.

Claire walks to ICU to check on their patient. She looks at his chart and vitals, trying to come up with something to help. She stands beside the bed, and decides to talk to him.

“Hi Mr. Crews, it’s Dr. Browne. Your surgery went well and we believe we got everything that we needed to. You have a healthy life ahead of you, I know you were nervous about the surgery and I apologize you got thrown into it after I said you wouldn’t be. Things are ok now, you just have to wake up” she says as she sighs and rubs her hand over her eyes.

She stands there for a couple minutes and pats his hand. Suddenly he moves his fingers in response to her.   
“Mr. Crews” she says as she starts to wonder if it was her imagination.

His eyes flutter for a moment and then open.   
“Welcome back” she says with a wide smile

He looks down at the tube in his throat a little confused. 

“We’ll get that out” Claire says as she calls for a nurse.

Once they have him settled she goes back to the lounge where Olivia is at the table and Neil is in his office with the door propped open between his office and the lounge. 

“Mr. Crews is awake” she announces and they both look up

“What happened?” Neil asks as he quickly walks into the lounge.

“I don’t know. I went in there and was talking to him, going over what was done and that he should be ok and he… woke up” she shrugs

The three doctors go to Mr. Cruz room to do an exam. After they finish Neil advises they should let Dr. Lim know so they head to her office. 

“That’s great, what happened that made him wake up?” Audrey asks

“We don’t know” Neil replies, “Dr. Browne went in to check on him and talked to him about the procedure and that now he should be better and he woke up. My only assumption is it was the stress and anxiety of the surgery that caused his body to react by going into a coma” Neil explains as Claire and Olivia stand there.

“I’m glad he woke up and everything appears to be ok” Audrey replies.

Neil nods. He wants an apology directed at Claire but it doesn’t appear he’ll be getting one. As they exit Audrey calls out for him to stay.   
  
“I’m sorry for how it was handled” Audrey says folding her hands in front of her. “You’re a valuable surgeon to this hospital and I want to make sure you know that” she finishes.

“Dr. Browne is the one the apology should be directed at” he responds.

“You’re right, and I will apologize to her” she says knowing that he is volatile right now.

Rather than responding, he leaves the room and heads back upstairs. 

Olivia is in the breakroom with Ricky and Jordan.

“How’s your patient?” Ricky asks

“He’s awake…which is good because if I had to sit with Dr. Melendez and Browne much longer I was going to fall into a coma with all the tension in the room” Olivia replies

“Was Dr. Browne mad at you too?” Jordan asks.

“I don’t know. I apologized, I’m not sure what I was supposed to do when the Chief of Surgery asks you do to something” Olivia answers

“Melendez seems very arrogant, I don’t blame Dr. Browne for standing up for herself” Ricky chimes in.

Neil gets ready to leave, he wants to text Claire to see if she wants to have dinner but he’s honestly afraid of what her response will be so he puts the phone back in his pocket. Heading out he sees Claire standing out front talking to Ricky and he can feel his blood beginning to boil instinctively although for all he knows they are talking about work. 

“Dr. Browne, Dr. Guerin” he says as he walks past them barely making eye contact. He gets to his car and lets out the breath he was apparently holding as he rest his head back on the headrest. 

“Is he always an ass?” Ricky asks as he watches Melendez head towards the parking lot.   
Claire chuckles, “He’s a very talented surgeon”

“Doesn’t make him not an ass” Ricky replies. “I’m going to guess he drive a Benz” he laughs

“Tesla actually” Claire replies

Ricky rolls his eyes.

“What?” Claire asks

“It just fits his profile” Ricky answers.

“Which is different because you don’t fit yours?” she says looking at him curiously.

“I believe patients should be comfortable, which is why I prefer boardshorts to suits. I don’t need a status car, but that doesn’t make me less than him” Ricky responds.

“Sometimes a doctor in boardshorts makes patients less comfortable than one that is in a suit and appears confident” Claire replies.

“Which does Dr. Browne prefer?” he asks going out on a limb.

Claire laughs. “Dr. Browne prefers to head home, it’s been a long day” she says as she notices Neil’s car drive by but he doesn’t look their way.

He doesn’t want to go home so he stops by the Wild Tale for dinner and a drink. Sitting at the bar he looks up at the tv as he drinks his beer. Half way through someone comes up beside him and sits down. He looks over cautiously, he just wants to be alone, but notices it’s Claire.

“Hey” she smiles

“Hey” he replies

“I um,” she takes a deep breath.

He stares down at the bar.

“I have to run, I’m sorry” he says quickly getting up and putting cash down. 

Claire looks over confused.

Neil heads out of the restaurant feeling like a complete idiot, but being dumped in a restaurant tonight was just more than he could take on at the moment.

Claire follows him out, “Neil” she calls out as he puts his hand on the handle of the door.

He stops and looks over at her. “I’m sorry” he holds throws his hands up.

She walks over to him and takes his hand into hers.

“I don’t know how this could possibly work, there’s always going to be these conflicts and issues even if it’s not us causing it” she tells him and he nods as his eyes get glassy and his throat starts to burn.

He can tell she’s hurting too which makes it all worse.

“It’s ok” he says in a whisper because if he talks any louder it will break him.

“but I don’t want to let you go” she replies catching him by surprise. “I’m sorry I pushed you away, I just…” she tries to explain but is interrupted as he kisses her.

“You can’t help who you fall in love with” he says as she reaches for his face to pull his lips back to her. 


End file.
